Mitchell Mayhem
by VampireGleekxx
Summary: It's usually what she wants, she gets for 15-year-old Courtney Mitchell. But, when she decides to and stay in Walford for a while, when her dads away, she finds out the hard way she can't always get everything.


**Summary: **_It's usually what she wants, she gets for 15-year-old Courtney Mitchell. But, when she decides to and stay in Walford for a while, when her dads away, she finds out the hard way she can't always get everything. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Eastenders or anything else mentioned in this (e.g. tv shows, actors, songs etc). _

**Authors Note: This just came to me today and I couldn't get it out of my head. I was just wondering, what would it be like if Courtney were to come back, like Louise did a few years ago. So, I've created a whole situation for her to come back, and you'll see what she walks into. **

**Just to explain her character in a few sentences. She's basically a spoilt brat. She always got what she wanted. A daddy's little girl. She's used to getting her way, which you'll see in this won't happen a lot and you'll see her not liking that, and will do whatever she wants anyway. A bit like Lola in that way, doing whatever she wants even though she may not be allowed to. Courtney's just a little Madam, and seems a lot older than she actually is (15). Now, thinking on it, she's a bit like Lola so they might get on great.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

A large dufflebag slung over her shoulder. A tall brunette made her way out of Walford East Station. Even under her leather jacket, you could tell she had slender shoulders. A tight-fitting white t-shirt and skinny jeans accentuated her skinny body. Her natural loose curly hair, that fell to between her collar-bone and chest, bounced around her shoulders as she looked around the familiar streets. It's been a while since she was last in London, but she remembers it quite vividly. She never gained an accent during her time in Portugal, mostly because she lived in an area with a lot of English people. Mostly old people who moved to Portugal after retirement. Plus, she was very close to her dad and spent a lot of time around him, so she naturally spoke in the same way he did.

The cold air blew around her, making the girl, who was used to the warm Portuguese climate, shiver. She loved being out in the sun. Obviously, it wasn't sunny like 24/7. Portugal wasn't always like that. They did have their bad weather days. But, when it was. She loved it, and you could tell from her tanned features that she did. She turned and walked on down the street. She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. It was past 10 o clock at night and the streets were (seemingly) empty. You never know what could happen to a 15-year-old girl, could you? She kept her head down as she walked. Keeping one hand on her bag strap and the other in her jacket pocket. When she saw a door open at the end of the street, she ducked in behind a dark van. She stayed there for a few moments before peeping her head around.

A largely built man in dark clothes, with a bare head stepped out of one of the flats, followed by a younger boy in a grey hoodie. They both looked rather thug-ish. One she heard their footsteps dying down, she walked on. The place seemed to be all clear, until she went to round the corner, which lead to bridge street, usually hustling and bustling due to the market. But, as it was dark, the place was eerily silent. Until she heard voices, a woman's and two mens. She stopped at the corner and leaned against the wall, pulling her iPod earphones from her jacket pocket and sticking them in her ears. She switched on her iPod at whatever random song she was listening to before she turned it off and turned up the music loudly. She didn't want to listen. It would make it a lot easier if she didn't hear anything. She kept her head down as she waited.

A few moments passed before the bald man and the younger one walked past her. She looked over at the corner of her eyes, making sure not to move her head. She saw the bald man eye her for a second before moving on, after being able to hear the music that was pumping into her ears, he knew she hadn't overheard anything. They walked away down the opposite street, not looking back, giving her the perfect opportunity to walk on. She picked her bag off the ground and slung it over her shoulder again. She took off down the familiar street and past the Queen Vic, her past home. She stopped for a minute to look at it, noticing the different in paint and what not before carrying on. She knew her family didn't live anymore. She did have their new address however, and made the way across the square the house only a few yards away from the pub.

She went up and rang the doorbell. She couldn't wait to get inside and warm up. It was freezing outside. She heard a rather loud woman approach the door, before it swung open, revealing a woman with blond-y/brown-y hair. She looked at the teenager strangly before opening her mouth.

"And what do you want?" She asked her, keeping one hand on the door and the other on her hip.

"This is the Mitchell's isn't it?" She asked peaking in the door to admire the house.

"Yeah, and?" She asked.

"Sorry, where are my manners?" The brunette said with a hint of sarcasm, putting her hand on her chest "I'm Courtney, Grants daughter"

* * *

**Sorry about the length. I know it's short, but future chapters will be longer. Pinky Promise. I have been watching past clips of Eastenders featuring Courtney (around 2006) and she hasn't really changed. I actually watched them after I BEGAN to write this yesterday, so this note is a day later than the one at the top of the chapter. But, she's still pretty much the same. Just a little brat, more or less. Always used to getting her way. Has her Dad spun around her little finger. All that. **

**Anyway. I am on the lookout for a new name, I just couldn't come up with one on my own. This was the best I could do. So if any of you readers would like to just jot down a possible name, I'd be very happy. I just have naming block for this chapter. Usually I'm really good with it, but this one was different. So please let me know if you have any ideas.**

**Hope you enjoyed it xx VG**


End file.
